Stars On Ice Series
by Digidynasty
Summary: A little continuation I did on Ice Breaker. Sakura and Li decide to take ice skating lessons. Will it be a cold experiance? Or will a little romance heat things up?
1. Default Chapter Title

Stars On Ice:

Prologue

Sakura sat class as the teacher rambled on about Japanese history.Not that she cared or anything.She was thinking about more important things.Like Li Showrun.

"_Sakura!Watch out!"Li wrapped his arms around her and they slide on the ice, out of dangers way………_

_"Sakura.Wake up.We have to seal the card."He shook her out of the darkness, yet when she regained consciousness, he still held her in his arms.She felt his warmth threw her uniform.It felt so warm and inviting._

__Sakura sighed at the memory of their last card captor:The Freeze.They had both saved each other that day.It was something she would never forget.

The bell rang, taking Sakura out of her daydream.Madison walked up to her desk."Come on!We have to go!"She said.

Sakura frowned. "Go where?"

Madison laughed."To sign you up for skating lessons, silly!"

Sakura gasped."Oh!I forgot!"She grabbed her notebook, stuffed it in her backpack and walked out of the classroom, Madison by her side.

Li left history smiling to him self.He watched as Sakura practically ran out of the class with Madison._I wonder where she's going in such a hurry?_

Li began to think about that time yesterday….

"_Li!Look out!"Sakura gave Li a shove back and was slammed in the side by the Freeze._

_"Sakura!"Li cried as she went sailing through the air.She landed hard._

_Li growled at the card.That was going too far!!_

Li sighed as he remembered how they had worked together to bring in the Freeze card.He carefully took it out and glanced at it.

"Li!"An annoying voice said behind him.Meilin Rae came over and wrapped her arms around his neck._I hate it when she does that!_

__"You ready?"She asked."We have to go sign up for ice skating lessons today."

Li grimaced._Too bad I can't use the Freeze card to freeze her mouth shut!_LI thought.He didn't need lessons.He'd already gotten a crash course."Learning under pressure," He had said after the adventure.

"Meilin.I don't need…"

"Li!!What is your problem!!Now lets go!"Meilin grabbed his arms and basically dragged him to the sign up line at the auditorium."We have to sign up before the classes fill up!"

Li wrenched his arm free from Meilin's hold and walked off to think.He was interrupted by a beautiful voice.He hid around the corner as Sakura came along, with Madison at her side.

"So did you get in?"Madison asked.

Sakura nodded and smiled, sending shivers down Li's spine."I got a teacher named…" She looked at her paper."…Mrs. Miller."She said.Li glued himself to the side of the wall, so Sakura wouldn't see him as they continued to walk away.

Li breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally gone.He walked back to Meilin with his hands in his pockets.Meilin was up at the sign-in sheet, signing them up.

The registrar smiled."Would you like any teacher in particular?You're one of the first students and get to choose."She explained.

Meilin thought for a moment."Umm…"

"Mrs. Miller!"Li basically shouted.

Both Meilin and the registrar looked strangely at him.Li smiled, trying to cover up his embarrassment."Uh…I heard she was a great teacher."

Meilin shrugged and turned to the woman."Mrs. Miller then."

The woman nodded and wrote down their names on a separate sheet of paper."You got it.Thank you."

Meilin nodded and started to walk off, with a dreaming Li behind._I'm going to be in her class!I wonder if we can be partners._Then a thought occurred to him.Meilin._Oh no.She'll probably turn everything we do into a competition.Just like she always does._

__Li wasn't watching where he was going and ran into someone.They fell down on top of each other."Oww!"He said.He looked up and saw bright green eyes staring back.

"Li?"Sakura said.

"Sakura!Sorry!What are you doing here!?"He asked.

She smiled."I signed up for ice skating lessons.Who knows when I'll need them…again."

Li smiled."What about Madison?Is she taking lessons too?"_Please say no._

Sakura shook her head."She'll be taking private lessons.I'll be surprised if she doesn't own a skating rink by the end of the year."Sakura joked.

Meilin stomped over."Well we signed up for lessons too!So you better watch out!"She said as she grabbed onto Li's arm again._I've got to tell her to stop that!_

__Sakura smiled anyways."Well.Who did you get?"She asked.

"We got Mrs. Miller.The best teacher there is.Isn't that right Li?"Meilin said, trying to impress them.

Sakura smiled."Really!That's who I got too!"

Meilin's mouth fell opened.But for once, she was speechless.

"Li?What did you hear about Mrs. Miller?"Sakura asked.

_Uh oh._Li thought."I…uh…"

"Come on!"Meilin said dragging him away."We have to go home!"

Li let him self get dragged away, but kept a steady gaze on Sakura.She waved."Bye!See you tomorrow at five!That's our first lesson!"She yelled at them.

Li waved back and smiled._Yah.Tomorrow.I can't wait._


	2. Default Chapter Title

Stars On Ice:

Part One

Sakura was at home, getting her ice skates into her backpack.She had her first lesson today and she could barely wait.She liked the lesson, but that's not why she was excited.Yesterday she had found out that Li was going to be in the same class!!Coincidence?

Sakura closed her backpack, swung it over her shoulder and left her house."I'm going to my lesson!"She yelled and quickly left.

Li was getting his own stuff ready, but found his heart beating faster and faster as the clock drew closer to the time of the lesson._Why am I so nervous?__It's not like I don't know how to skate._

But Li knew why he was nervous.It had to do with a girl with soft auburn hair, and beautiful green eyes.Sakura.She was going to be there.

Meilin came knocking at his room."Li!We're going to be late!Come on!"

"Coming!"Li packed a few snacks along with his skate and opened the door.Meilin was standing right there.

"Ready?"She asked.

Li nodded and walked past her to the door.It was going to be a very interesting day.

When Sakura got to the rink, she didn't find whom she expected._Expect the unexpected._Kero's words echoed in her mind.When she looked at the teacher she found…

"Mrs. McKenzie!What are you doing here!?"She asked.

Mrs. McKenzie turned around and smiled."Sakura, nice to see you.You're teacher is unable to teach the class, so they called me in.I'll be your teacher."

Li and Meilin came in and exclaimed the same thing."Mrs. McKenzie!"

Li walked over to Sakura."What are you doing here?"Li repeated Sakura's question but a little harsher than she had.Li never liked Mrs. McKenzie.There was something about her.She had a strange magical aura, very strong.

Mrs. McKenzie simply laughed. Sakura turned to Li."She'll our substitute teacher, Li."Sakura explained.

The tall woman nodded."But I know already that you guys already know the basics."

Sakura and Li looked at each other._Did she know? How they had learned during the Freeze?_

__Mrs. McKenzie looked at their weird looks."Don't you remember?I helped Sakura at the field trip, and Li you skated fairly well afterwards too."

"Afterwards?After what?"Li asked._I think she just said something wrong._

Mrs. McKenzie showed no sign that she had done or seen anything."After I showed Sakura how to skate you followed those same guidelines.Didn't you?"

Li blushed.It was true.He'd seen how good her teacher was to Sakura, so he tried the same one two count.

More kids started to arrive, so when Meilin was distracted, Li pulled Sakura to the side so he could talk to her."Sakura.Listen.Are you sure you don't sense anything from Mrs. McKenzie.I've been thinking and I didn't see her get frozen by the Freeze like everyone else.Did you?" 

Sakura thought for a moment."You know.I didn't.Yet she was right there at the concession stand when it was over."A thought occurred to Sakura."But if she didn't get frozen, that would mean…"

Li nodded."She has magical power of some sort."

"But why aren't we sensing anything?"Sakura asked.

Before Li could answer, Mrs. McKenzie addressed the class."Class.For the first lesson, I need to know where each of you is and what I need to do.So I'll begin with a free skate around the rink.I'll come up to each of you and see how you're doing."

The class nodded and went to the lockers to put on their skates.Li opened his locker and heard a couple of other boys talking."Did you see that girl talking to the teacher?"One said.

"Yeah.Boy was she cute!"His friend replied.

"I bet I can have her in my arms in twenty minutes."One said.

"Twenty?She looks gullible.Make it fifteen."

"Your on."

Li growled deep in his throat.They were talking about Sakura.If he sees either one of them get near Sakura based on their little bet.They were going to see why he had a black belt, first hand.

They started to leave and Li caught a look at the boy who had agreed to do the bet.He had bold hair and blue eyes."No one in Japan has blue eyes and blond hair."_He's a transfer student from America!_

That made things worse.He'd always heard how some American boys treated the girls.It was more of a game to them._I'm not going to let them hurt Sakura._

Li quickly put on his skates and made his way towards the rink.

Sakura skated around the rink a few times.This was too easy.Fighting the Freeze, she'd done things on the Ice that were way too advanced for this.True, she had done it under pressure, but she was confident she could do it again.

Sakura looked around._I wonder where Li is?_As if he'd heard her thoughts, he came onto the ice and made his way towards her."Hey Sakura."

Sakura smiled."Hey Li.Does this class seem…"

"A bit too easy?Yeah.But if we do anything extraordinary, people might start to get suspicious."Li replied.

Sakura nodded.She looked over at Li and he was looking around, trying got find something."Li?What are you looking for?"She asked.

Li gasped and looked at her."I…uh… nothing."_Everything._

Just then Meilin came up and grabbed Li's arm."Come on Li!"She pulled him away from Sakura.

"Wait Meilin…" But it was no use.She pulled him away from Sakura and started skating ahead of her.

Off to the side of the ice, the boy who had made the bet was watching all this through narrowed eyes."Good, the little wolf is gone.Now I can move in."He started on to the ice and made his way over to Sakura."Hi!My name's Brian.What's yours?"

Sakura smiled."Sakura.Do I know you?"

Brian smiled."Oh, no, but I saw you skating and I thought you were really great."

Sakura blushed."Thanks."

"Where'd you learn to skate like that?"

Sakura suddenly got nervous."Oh, it's nothing.I'm just a fast learner."

Brian nodded."Well, I've never found anyone so beautiful skate so well."

Sakura gasped and stared at the boy in a new light._Something's not right about him.He has a strange aura._

Brian smiled and didn't seem to notice her change in behavior.

Sakura started skating faster."I gotta go.See ya!"  
Brain didn't like getting brushed off like that at all.He skated faster and went to her side again."Will you go out on a date with me?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise._Who does this guy think he is?Can't he catch a hint?_"I don't think so_._Nice to meet you."She tried to skate off, but Brian grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Don't be so rash to say no, cherry blossom."He said in a dark tone.

She gasped.His aura seemed to be getting stronger."Who are you, really?"

Brain smiled sinisterly."Your worst nightmare."

"Let me go."She asked.

"No."

"Let me go!"Sakura asked louder.

Li heard her cry out as Brian tightened his grip.That was going to far.Li skated as fast as he could away from Meilin and rammed into Brian.Brian went flying and slammed into the side.

Sakura fell to her knees as he released his grip.Li growled at Brian as he got up.Li, too could feel his magical aura."Who are you?"

Brian sneered."So.The little wolf isn't as dumb as I first thought.He's come to save his precious cherry blossom."Brian whipped blood from his nose."You're going to pay for that!"Brian lunged at Li sending him to the ground.

Li punched Brian in the face and threw him off him."What gives you the right to treat her like that!?" Li demanded.

Brain smiled."Simply because it amuses me."

Li was about to lunge at Brian again, when arms wrapped around Li holding him back."Li!Stop!"Meilin said.

Other boys in the class held back Brian.The teacher came over to the scene of the fight."I'm very disappointed in both of you.Brian.Go home.You are here by erased from the class attendance.Good bye."Mrs. McKenzie said sternly.

Brian wrenched free oft eh boys grip and glared at Li."This isn't over little wolf."Then he skated off the rink and out of the door.

Meilin let go of Li, who skated to Sakura's side.She was shaking with fear on the ice.He came up ad she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.Without warning she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

Li was surprised at first, but soon wrapped his arms around her too."It's okay.Don't worry.He's gone."He stroked her hair.

"Okay everyone.Back to practice."Mrs. McKenzie said.Everyone took off; Meilin included and went to skate some more.Mrs. McKenzie came up to Li."Li, take her home please?"

Li looked up in shock."You're not going to punish me?"

Mrs. McKenzie shook her head."I know it wasn't your fault.He was out of line."

Li nodded and she skated off.

Sakura continued to cry in Li's arms."Thank you Li.I was so scared."

"It's okay.I'm here now.He can't hurt you anymore."He comforted.

Sakura looked up and Li brushed her tears away.She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.Li blushed a deep red.Sakura smiled."Thank you."

"No.o...o…Problem…" Li managed.

Li helped Sakura up and together they got their stuff and left he rink.

Walking home, Sakura asked."Li.Brian had a strange dark aura.Did you feel it?"  
Li nodded."Yeah it was very powerful."He admitted.

They got to Sakura's house and a few uneasy moments passed.

Sakura played with her hair."Li?"He looked up."Could you maybe walk with me to future lessons, just incase…"

"Sure.But don't worry.He can't hurt you."Li replied.

Sakura nodded and went back into her house."Thanks."

Li turned away, but looked back once more._I won't let him._


	3. Default Chapter Title

Stars On Ice:

Part Two

Li walked again to Sakura's house alone.He told Meilin he was going to walk Sakura because of what happened yesterday and surprisingly she agreed.She said she understood and that if that boy came near either of them, he could count of her to help in the fight.Li smiled and thanked her as he left.Obviously, Meilin thought Brian was a jerk too.

Li arrived at Sakura's house and carefully knocked on the door.He heard footsteps and Tori answered the door.Li bit back a few choice words he knew were inappropriate and asked."Is Sakura here?"

Tori glared at him a moment more, but opened the door."She'll be down in a minute."

Li nodded and walked in.Tori closed the door behind him."Listen brat."Tori said.Li spun around to face him."You know I hate your guts right?"

Li nodded."The feeling's mutual."

"Yah, well."Tori scratched his head."For doing what you're doing now.Thanks."

Li frowned._What is going on here?_

Tori looked at Li's confused expression."That kid, Brian, really freak her out, and well, since I can't take her everyday, because of work, it's good to know she's not going alone."Tori gave a slight smile.

Li smiled back.

"Anyway, she's upstairs.You can go up and see her."

Li's mouth dropped and Tori left him like that and went into the living room.

Li went upstairs and knocked on Sakura's door."I said I'll be right down!"Sakura yelled."I have to get ready before Li gets…" She opened the door and saw Li standing there, trying not to laugh."…here."Sakura blushed a deep red.

"Oh, hi Li" Sakura managed."I thought you were Tori.

"Oooh."Li said, fully understanding.

"Will you come in?"Sakura said opening the door.Li walked in and Sakura continued to pack her ice skates into her bag.

Kero popped out of the drawer."What is the Chinese brat doing here?!"

Li glared at Kero, and spoke through clenched teeth."I'm giving her an escort to the skating lesson."

Kero crossed his arms."I could help you know."

Sakura closed her bag and swung it over her shoulder."Thanks for the offer, but I don't think you should go into public."

Li smiled."Not that anyone would be afraid of a stuffed animal anyway."

Kero growled, but Li just ignored him and opened the door for Sakura.She went through and Li turned to stick his tongue out at Kero.Kero growled again and flew at Li.Li simply closed the door behind him.He smiled at Sakura and they heard a thump and a groan on the door.(Kero smashing into the door)

They walked downstairs and met Tori at the front door.Sakura tensed up, while Tori just stared at them.To rub it in, Li was a gentleman and took Sakura's bag for her.Tori's mouth dropped to the floor, while Sakura smiled broadly.Li opened the door and they walked out of the house, leaving the shocked Tori behind.

Li and Sakura walked to the rink mostly in silence.Li felt his heart pounding in his chest and he tried to keep his hands from shaking.Sakura seemed to be constantly looking around for Brian.Li saw her worried look."Sakura."He put both bags, his and Sakura's, in his left hand and held Sakura's hand with his right."Don't worry.I won't let him hurt you.I promise."

Sakura gave a weak smile and nods."It's just his aura seemed so dark and powerful.His words keep echoing in my mind…"

_"Who are you?"_

_"Your worst nightmare."_

__Sakura shivered at the memory and Li squeezed her hand in reassurance."Come on.Let's get to class."

Sakura nodded and they took off.

From the bushes, Brian sneered at the couple."So, she thinks her little wolf will protect her?Think again cherry blossom.I want you and I always get what I want."Then Brian made his way to the rink.

Mrs. McKenzie stood in front of the class explaining the day's plans."Today we're going to learn some of the basics.Learning how to go backwards, stopping and simple turns."Mrs. McKenzie started to show the class how to do them.Sakura and Li paid attention, though they already knew most of it."Okay, now class.Free skate.Practice what I showed you and I'll come around to help you."Everyone cheered and took to the ice.

Meilin had made some friends in class and for once was leaving Li alone.He and Sakura skated around the rink, playing different games, and doing some simple tricks.

"Sakura I got an idea."Li said.He skated a little ahead and turned around.Now that he was going backwards, he held out his hands."Grab on!"Sakura skated up and clasped both of his hands.Li continued to go backwards then looked at Sakura."On three."

Sakura frowned."On three?For what?"

Li didn't answer he just kept going backwards."One…two…three!"Suddenly, Li turned around and pulled Sakura around too.They did a one-eighty, on the ground, and now Sakura was going backwards and Li was skating straight.

"Li!We're going way too fast!"She exclaimed, but laughed at how they were still holding hands while pulling off such a stunt.Sakura smiled."Fine then!One…two…three!"She called out and they swapped places again.

"Sakura!No fair!"Li struggled to not fall down while going backwards.They laughed and Li let go of one of Sakura's hands, so he could go forwards again.Though the stunt was over, they continued to go around, still holding hands.

After a while, Mrs. McKenzie came over."That was very good.You two are getting better."

"Thanks!"Both exclaimed.

"I want you to be in my advanced class."She stated.

That stopped both kids in their tracks."What?"Li asked.

"You think we're good enough for that?"Sakura asked.

Mrs. McKenzie nodded."You're already doing tricks far ahead of the other students.Will you?"She asked.

Sakura and Li looked at each other, smiled, then turned to their teacher."Sure!"They exclaimed.

Brian was watching from the dark corners of the rink.He growled deep in his throat._How dare that kid hold hands with my prize!  
_He sent out his energy throughout the building.If he couldn't have her, no one could…

Mrs. McKenzie was laughing with Li and Sakura when all three stopped and heard something.She felt it.Dark energy, the same she'd felt in Brain was here now and something was going to give…

As if on cue, the whole building began to shake.

"It's an earthquake!!!"One kid shouted.

Mrs. McKenzie looked up and saw a piece of debris fall from the roof."Look out!"She dove to the side and grabbed Li and Sakura with her.

The giant piece fell right where they had been standing.Mrs. McKenzie stood up.

Li helped Sakura up too."It's Brian.He's back."Sakura whimpered on the verge of tears again.Li pulled her close."Don't worry.I'm here."

Sakura nodded and his words seem to comfort her."How will we fight him?We can't use our weapons in front of everyone."Li looked up to Mrs. McKenzie.

She nodded."Everyone, to the fire escape now!" 

Everyone began to run to the exits, Mrs. McKenzie grabbing anyone left behind.She took one last look back at the two card captors in the middle of the rink before evacuating the building.

Li pulled put his sword and his lasenboard.Sakura called out her key."Key of Clow.Power of Magic.Power of Light.Surrender the wand, the force ignite.Release!!"

"Force of light with ancient spin.Send forth the magic power within.Force know my plight, release the light!"His lasenboard lit up and pointed to one of the far corners.

Li jumped in between Sakura and where his lasenboard said Brian was."We know you're here!Show yourself!!"Li demanded.Suddenly the rumbling stopped and all was still.

Brian stepped up from behind the edge wall of the rink."So?The little wolf has come to defend the cherry blossom?"He taunted.Brian did an amazing jump-flip in the air and landed a hair away from Li's face.Li neither stepped back nor flinched. Brian stared him right in the eye. "Well, I've got news for you.You won't be able to stop me.One way or another, she will be mine."

Sakura tightened her grip on her staff.Li replied through clenched teeth."Don't bet on it."He pulled out his sword and attempted to slice Brain from shoulder to hip.

Brain showed some excellent reflexes and back flipped out of the way."You're fast.But I'm faster."Brain's form seemed to waver and he was suddenly behind Sakura. 

She screeched as Brain grabbed her arms and held them tight.Sakura pulled her staff forward.She brought it back into Brain's stomach, making him release his hold on her.

She ran to Li's side, who held his sword in a defensive position.Brian held his stomach, yet smiled at his adversaries."So the cherry blossom had thorns?"He said.

Sakura glared at Brian."You bet I do!Now who are you and what do you want!!"

"So anxious to get to know me, I see?"Brian taunted."Be careful for though the ice seems safe, it is full of cracks.If you're not cautious, you might find yourself falling though thin ice!"Brian brought up a fist and smashed the ice in front of him.

A large crack split the ice and quickly made it's way towards Sakura and Li.Sakura used Fly and Li used his skill to jump out of the way.They came down next to each other, back to back, looking for Brian.But when they looked, he was gone.

They felt for his aura, but didn't feel anything.They relaxed a bit and turned towards each other.They thought the same thing._Suddenly, ice-skating has gotten a whole lot more complicated._


	4. Default Chapter Title

Starts On Ice:

Part Three

Sakura rummaged through her things, getting ready for yet another lesson of ice-skating.She stopped when she heard a knock at the door.Sakura stretched out her senses and smiled."Come in."

Li Showrun entered opened the door."No bad greeting?"

Sakura blushed."I made sure who is was before I said anything."

Li nodded."Almost ready?"

Sakura grabbed her skates and put them in her bag."Ready.Let's go!"

On the way to the lesson, Sakura started thinking."It's sad that we can't have the lessons at the Ice Pond Palace anymore."

Li frowned."Yeah, Brian's little earthquake took out the whole place.Have you had any luck finding out who Brian is?"

Sakura shook her head."Nothing yet.He's still remains a mystery."

"That's not good.Knowledge is the first line of defense and so far, he knows more about us than we know about him."LI replied.

Sakura nodded."Where are the skating lessons anyway?"

Li smiled."The frozen lake on the west side of town.I heard it's really nice."_And romantic._

Sakura smiled."Then let's get going!"She grabbed Li's hand and they ran off laughing.

Mrs. McKenzie once again taught the class more tricks.Some more advanced students went and skated on their own.Sakura and Li were two of them.They did tricks and practiced some of the things they learned.After a while, Mrs. McKenzie called back everyone over and made ready for an announcement.

"Class, I first want to say I think you all are wonderful.And now that we know how to skate, I want to have a recital.To share your talents in public!"

Everyone cheered, while Sakura and Li exchanged worried glances.Mrs. McKenzie continued. "I've made ready for us to have a recital where everyone does a little part, but I am giving the two main parts to the two best in the class.Everyone turned to look and Sakura and Li."Sakura.Li.Will you be the stars of the show?"Mrs. McKenzie asked.

Li looked at Sakura who was giving him a hopeful look.Li sighed."All right."Everyone cheered again and patted the two on the back.

Mrs. McKenzie spent some time telling everyone their parts.The show was to be called:"Stars On Ice" and Sakura and Li would be the stars dancing to "Tooi Kono Machi de"(Sakura movie opener-Great song!).Mrs. McKenzie told Sakura and Li their moves, and it was basically simple moves, except the ending.

The ending of the song has a small climax, and Sakura and Li do a figure eight, come at each other, and meet in the middle.Easy right?Wrong.When they meet, Li is supposed to throw Sakura up into the air, stop, and catch her.Then they wrap their arms around each other and twirl around each other till the end of the song.

Sakura and Li practiced the easy parts of their routine during class.After class they practiced the last part.Since no one was around Sakura got an idea.She called out her wand from her key, and brought out a card."Float card!Make sure I don't fall!Float card!Release and dispel!"Float came out and wrapped itself around Sakura.

Sakura turned to Li."Now when I go up and you don't catch me, I won't get hurt."Li nodded and they started to practice.They did the figure eight and came at each other.Li tucked his hands under Sakura's arms and threw her up into the air.But because of his momentum, Li kept going!He finally stopped, but was too far away to catch Sakura coming down.Float card stopped her one foot above the ground.

"Li?What happened?"Sakura asked getting back on the ground.

Li held out his hands."I can't stop in time!"

Sakura sighed."Let's keep trying."

From an old warehouse, Brain watched in a crystal ball as the two card captors practice their routine.He sneered at Li._That should be me!_He stood up and went to the window.He held up his hands into the air and cast his spell."Find my love, she can not flee!Force her here, bring Sakura-chan to me!" 

A black ball of energy appeared in front of him and flew out the window.Brian smiled._Soon Sakura.We will be together._

Sakura and Li practiced more and more, but every time Li would over skate.They decided they'd practice one last time before going home.Sakura came at Li went into the air and Li stopped right under her.But Sakura didn't come down.Li looked up."Sakura?"

Sakura pulled out her wand."Float card!Return to your power confined!"But nothing happened.Li started to get worried."Li!I can't get down!"Sakura yelled.Suddenly Sakura started to go up.

"Sakura!"Li yelled.

"Li!Help me!"Sakura went higher and higher till she started to disappear.

"Sakura!!"Li yelled.He fell to his knees._I failed her.Now she's gone._Li got mad and brought his head up.He narrowed his eyes._No I'm not going to give up.I'm going to get you back Sakura._

__

__Sakura woke up in a dark room._How'd I get here?_She tried to move, but found she couldn't move anything but her head.She looked down.She saw she wasn't wearing what she had when she went to the lesson.Now she was dressed in a beautiful red kimono with pink sakura blossoms embroidered on it.The cuffs had gold lining.She gasped.

"You like it?" A voice said.

Sakura's blood froze.She looked towards the door of the room and saw Brian standing there."Why have you brought me here!?Let me go!"She demanded.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk.Aren't we rude?When one receives a gift they usually say thank you."He replied as he walked in.He wore a similar Kimono, but it was a dark blue, with black symbols on it.None that she could read, but some she noticed were Chinese.

Sakura narrowed her eyes."I don't want it!And why can't I move?"

Brian quietly chuckled."My dear Sakura-chan.Don't worry.I just don't want you to run away."He came up and sat besides her.She wanted to move away from him away but couldn't.

She glared at him."Don't you dare call me Sakura-chan.You have no right." 

Brian smiled and ran a hand against her arm."Oh but I do.For we are meant to be together."

His touch made Sakura shiver, as if the devil himself were there.She turned her head away."I don't want to be with you.I don't love you."

Brian turned her head towards him again."You will in time."

For some reason, Sakura was now very scared.

Li stood up off the ice and brought out his trusty lasenboard.He was able to find Sakura before with it.Why not now?"Source of light with ancient spin.Send forth the magic power within.Oracles of gold, wood, water, fire, earth, clouds, wind, rain and electricity.Force, know my plight, release the light!"His lasenboard glowed a light blue and shot off towards the west.

Li smiled and ran off, following the light.He ran non-stop until the light pointed to an old warehouse.It looked pretty banged up and abandoned. He stretched out his senses and soon found Sakura on the top floor._Don't worry Sakura.I'm coming._Li ran towards the apartment and started full speed up the stairs.

Brian leaned forward and breathed in the scent of sakura blossoms from Sakura's hair."You smell as sweet as the flower you were named after."He commented.

Sakura pulled her head away."Get away from me."She said through clenched teeth.

Brian sighed and waved his hand.Suddenly, Sakura felt the magic force field around her move up her neck and around her head.Now she was frozen still.A statue glowing with a dark blue glowing around her.

"You simply don't understand.We are kindred spirits.Two parts of a whole.You cannot run away from destiny."Sakura closed her eyes as Brian leaned in and placed two cold lips upon Sakura's.

"Hey!Get your ugly lips off her!"Someone said.

Sakura opened her eyes, and saw Li standing on the catwalk above them."Li!"

Li smiled.Brian turned and glared at Li.'So the little wolf wants to become road kill?That can be arranged!"Brain's body wavered and he appeared besides Li.

Li immediately back flipped off and landed in front of Sakura.He pulled out his sword."You can leave now and live or stay and die."He threatened as he narrowed his eyes and Brian, daring him to stay.

Brian snorted."I'm I supposed to be intimidated?Think again!"Brian flipped forward and landed in front of Li.He pulled out a sword of his own and sliced at Li.Li immediately blocked the blow and followed up with a kick to Brian's sternum.

Brian caught the blow and lifted.Li did a back flip and landed.Li chased Li to the wall.Without turning around, Brian walked up the wall and flipped behind Li, slashing him on the back.

Li cried out in pain and turned to face Brian.Brian licked the blood off his sword."I enjoy the taste of my enemies blood.Though weak in flavor."Brian smiled sinisterly.

Li growled low in his throat."Enjoy it while it lasts, because soon you won't be able to taste anything.Because you'll be dead!"Li slashed his sword at Brian, who simply dodged the blow.

"Is this all the famous Li clan has to offer?Pathetic!"Brian said.

Li got mad and attacked Brian relentlessly.Brian blocked every attack until Li caught him off guard.Though Brian parried the blow from Li's sword, he didn't anticipate it when Li came up with and elbowed him in the face.

A distinctive crack was heard and Brian stumbled back.Brian held his nose, to stop the blood from coming."You'll pay for that!"Brian threw his sword to the side."Oracles of gold, wood, water, fire, earth, clouds, wind, rain and electricity.Converge and combine, attack this enemy of mine!"Brian said.Suddenly, black orbs appeared above Brian's head and started towards Li.

"Shield!"Brian's attacks hit the shield card and blasted to the side, blowing a large hole in the wall.

"What!"Brian looked to the side to see Sakura up and free, staff in hand.

"Sakura!"Li said running to her side."But how?"

Sakura smiled."You're attacks ruined his concentration, so he was unable to hold me and attack you at the same time."She explained.

Li smiled and turn to face Brian."You picked the hard way and lost.Now you will suffer the consequences!"Li pulled his sword back and let it fly right at Brian.Brian moved out of the way, but part of the robe he was wearing got cut off.

Brian smiled."Until we meet again.Sakura will be mine!"Brian flipped over Li and Sakura's heads, out the opened wall.

Li and Sakura ran out to find him, but he was gone again.

Back inside the warehouse, Li picked up the piece of robe, Brian had left behind.It had on it some familiar symbols._Where have I seen those before?_

After the battle, Sakura and Li went to Li's apartment, where Sakura tended to Li's wound on his back."Take off your outer robe."She instructed.

Li did so, and Sakura blushed madly at the sight of his chest muscles.Li frowned at her stare."What?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled."Nothing."

Li looked down and started to blush."Oh."He smiled and turned around.

He sat on his bed and Sakura kneeled behind him.She placed a washcloth in some cool water and began whipping the blood away.Li's body tingled as the cool water hit his skin.Sakura finished cleaning it and began putting on some ointments.She gently massaged them onto and around the wound.

The warmth of her hands, sent shivers down Li's spine._She has such a gentle touch.So warm and soothing._Li thought.

When Sakura was finished, she wrapped some bandages around his chest and back."There.How do you feel?"She asked.

Li turned around and smiled."Fine thanks to you."

Sakura blushed and smiled back."It was nothing."

They went to the living room and took out the piece of cloth.Li pointed to one of the symbols."I think I've seen this before, but I can't remember where."

Sakura looked at it."Aren't those the symbols on your lasenboard?"She asked.

Li took out his lasenboard and sure enough, it matched some of them exactly.

"We'd better call Kero."Sakura said pulling out her cell phone."Kero?"

"Yeah?What is it Sakura?"He asked.

"Kero.We have here a piece of Brian's robes.Some of them match the symbols on Li's lasenboard."She told Kero.

"Did he use an attack similar to Li's?"

Li heard this and grabbed the phone."Yeah he did.He called upon the oracles and used them to attack me!"

"Then I know who he is."Sakura and Li both listened in."Clow Reed had a brother.He helped Clow Reed make the Clow Cards.He also did some traveling and went to America for a time.He learned western magic and brought it back to Clow Reed and together they made the lasenboard.You noticed how there are western symbols and eastern symbols?"

"Yeah."Sakura and Li replied.

"Well, That's why.While staying in America, Clow's brother met a woman there."

"What does that have to do anything?"Li asked.

"Brian is a descendant of the mother from America."Kero stated.

"What!"Both Sakura and Li exclaimed.

"Are you saying this kid is my cousin!?"Li said.

"Yep, but be careful.Though western magic is different, it's just as powerful as Eastern magic."

"Right.Thanks Kero."Sakura said and hung up.

Kero hung up the phone and put on a worried face."Be very careful Sakura.If this kid really is Shaulin's descendant, he won't give up easily."Kero flew to the window and looked out across Japan."You have a strong battle before you Sakura and Li.I hope you're ready."

Author's notes:Hope you liked my little twist at the end!If you've read Hidden Truths or Hidden Within, also by me, you know who Shaulin is.Tell me how you liked it!The final battle is at hand!Keep an eye out for the next part!

Also, I know this is a little early, but I have my senior project coming up and I've decided to make a web page!I'm going to call it:Digidynasty's Anime Shrine.I don't know when it'll be done, but I plan to put up all my fanfics and fanart on CCS, Digimon, and Escaflowne!I'll tell you more when I finish it!


	5. Default Chapter Title

Stars On Ice:

Part Four

This time, Sakura was ready for the day early!Today was the recital and she was really nervous.She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.Opening the door she found none other than… "Hi Li!"Sakura greeted.

"Hi, Sakura.Ready?"He asked.

Sakura nodded."Half an hour ago."

Li raised an eyebrow."Something the matter?"

Sakura nervously shook her head and laughed."No…no…why?"

"You're never ready early."Li replied.

Sakura sighed in defeat."I'm a little nervous."

"Sakura listen to me."Li put down his bag, looked her straight in the eye, and placed his hands on her shoulders."You have nothing to be nervous about.You're the best skater in the class, you've practice the routine, and now you know it by heart.You'll do fine.We'll both do fine."

Sakura smiled."Let's go then!"She said with renewed confidence.She bent down and picked up her bag.Li gently took it away from her and carried both hers and his in his left hand.Then he took her hand in his right, and together they left for the recital.

From behind a tree, Brian sneered.Watching the two walk away holding hands._If I can't have you Sakura, no one can._Brian crossed his arms over his chest and his form wavered.The next second, he was gone.

Sakura and Li arrived just as the show started.They were at the end, so they still had time.Madison saw them and waved them over."Sakura!Li!Over here!"

Sakura and Li smiled at their friend and ran over."When did you get here, Madison?"Sakura asked.

Madison shrugged."A while ago.I don't want to miss anything of your first skating recital!"She brought out her camera and waved it around."You two are going to be so kawaii!!!"Sakura and Li sweat dropped.

The recital was going great.Their classmates weren't making many mistakes!It was an almost flawless performance!

Li leaned down and whispered in Sakura's ear."See.Nothing to worry about."

Sakura nodded and watched as another boy from their class did his solo routine.Sakura watched as he turned backwards and then forwards again.Then, something caught her eye.Under the kid's feet, the ice just slightly cracked.

_Be careful, for though the ice seems safe, it is full of cracks.If you're not cautious, you might find yourself falling though thin ice!_Brian's voice echoed in her mind."No!"Sakura yelled.Everyone turned to her. But she didn't care.She stretched out her senses and searched until she found him.

She immediately turned on her heel and ran off in that direction."Sakura!"Li called and followed her.She stopped in the middle of a grove of trees, near the lake.Li finally caught up to her."What's the matter?Why'd you run off?"

Sakura turned to him, and he saw pure fear in her eyes."He's here."

Li's eyes went wide.He stretched out his own senses until he too felt Brian's presence.Li opened his eyes."We have to make sure he doesn't hurt any of the spectators."

Sakura nodded.She brought out her key."Key of Clow.Power of Magic.Power of Light.Surrender the wand, the force ignite!Release!"Her key became a wand and Li brought out his sword.Sakura turned to him."Do you have enough strength to use the time card?"

Li nodded._Not really but do I have a choice?_He brought out his card."Time card!Freeze the flow of time!Time Card!"He hit it with his sword and already felt his power drain.The familiar color of the time card grew and froze everyone in their place.Even Sakura.Li slowly walked over to Sakura and gazed into her face._She's so beautiful._Li slowly moved a strand of hair out of her face, before touching her skin to unfreeze her.

"That was not very wise, Little Wolf."A voice said.Li and Sakura turned and saw Brian standing in one of the trees."Using such a card will only guarantee my victory."

"Don't count on it!" Li said.He pulled up his sword and got into a fighting stance.

"Brian, catch a hint!I don't like you!I love…" Sakura started, but stopped and blushed.

"Who Cherry Blossom?Who has stolen your heart?Brian asked.

Sakura glared at him."None of your business!"She said."I know one thing, it's not you and it will never be!"

Brian got mad."So be it!You have sealed your own fate!If I can not have you, no one will!"Brian jumped from the tree, pulled out his sword in midair, and drove it into the ground.

Suddenly, a blast drove through the ground and was aimed right at Li!"Li!"Sakura cried and pushed him out of the way.The blast hit her and she began to freeze.Her feet were first and it slowly grew up her leg.

"Sakura!No!"Li ran to her side. 

A single tear fell from her eye as she stared at Li in horror."Li.I love…" The freeze covered her mouth, before she could finish her sentence.

"No!Sakura!"Li pounded on the ice frantically trying to break it._Brian has to be pretty powerful to freeze someone with magic.Not even the freeze card could do that!_Li thought.

"Too bad.She'll make a beautiful statue."Brian taunted.

Li turned and glared at Brian with fire in his eyes."That does it!I've had enough of you!You will pay for this!"Li charged at Brian, sword raised above his head.

Brian met it with his own and smiled at Li."So the Little wolf grows a backbone?Did I strike a nerve?"Li growled and pushed down on his sword, driving Brian back a few steps.

Brian pushed Li's sword back and back flipped back."You're pretty good in a fight, but what about against an opponent you can't see?"Brian's body wavered and he appeared besides Li.Brian punched Li in the ribs, making Li cry out in pain.Brian moved again."I see the time card is taking it's toll"He disappeared again.

"Come out and fight like a man!"Li said to the open air.Brian appeared in front of him and sliced at his shirt, barely missing his skin.Brian quickly disappeared.

"Not very good, little wolf!One more inch and your guts would have been all over the ground!"Brian's voice came to Li from all sides.

_I can't fight him like this!_Li thought.

_See with your heart._A voice said.

"Who's there!?"Li said.

_Search with your heart, not your eyes.Your heart will be able to find that which your mind cannot._

"Sakura?"Li turned to Sakura.She was still frozen in the ice."Is it you?"No reaction."It's worth a shot."Li moved away from Sakura and brought out his sword.He closed his eyes and tried to "see" What was around him.Immediately, he saw one giant color, and in it, he saw a black presence.Brian.

The blackness moved around Li and then behind him.Without a second thought, Li thrust his sword behind him and felt it make contact.

"Not possible."Brain said looking down at the sword, which now dissected his mid drift."He has the second sight."Brian's eyes rolled back into his head as his sword dropped loosely at his side.Li pulled out his sword and Brian feel to the floor.No sooner had he hit the cold snow, then his body disappeared.

Li ran to Sakura and saw the ice around her melt.Once free, she collapsed.Li caught her and went to his knees."No.Sakura."He felt his tears fall from his eyes.Sakura's lips were a light blue and her skin had lost all color.

Li immediately put Sakura down and began CPR.He pressed five times on her chest before plugged her nose and breathing into her mouth.Nothing.He tried again and again, always the same reaction, nothing.

"No!Sakura!I won't give up!Not now!"Li looked down at Sakura's face and saw her tear from before had stayed frozen.He picked it up from her cheek and saw it had turned to glass."No!!!"Li pounded on Sakura's chest with his fist.

Sakura's eyes immediately opened up and she breathed in a large amount of air."Sakura!!"Li grabbed her and hugged her.

"Li?"Sakura asked."What happened?"

Li smiled."He's gone.He'll never hurt you again."

Sakura smiled and hugged Li back.Li got up and helped Sakura up."Come on.We have a show to do."

"But the ice.It'll crack."Sakura reminded him.

Li smiled."No problem."Li brought out his sword and a card."Freeze card!Freeze the lake once more!Freeze card!"He hit it with his sword and Freeze did it's job.Li then recalled time and everything started moving again.

Li and Sakura changed into their show outfits and made their way to the edge of the rink.Li looked at Sakura."Ready?"

Sakura nodded confidently and made ready for their cue.

"The last performance of the day!Sakura and Li: Stars On Ice!"Li led Sakura onto the ice and went to the center of the rink.The music started and Sakura did her routine.Li did his part and the song went great.Sakura would twirl and Li would jump into the air.

The ending came and both stars started their figure eight.The met each other and Li threw Sakura up into the air.He stopped and Sakura came down into his arms.He put her down gracefully and they spun around each other till the end of the song came.

"…watashi no chikara de susumu hate shinai kono michi o" Then the song ended

Li and Sakura stopped and stared into each other's eyes.Both were breathing hard.Li smiled."What were you going to say before?"

Sakura smiled."I love you."

Li smiled back."I love you too."He leaned in and kissed her passionately in front of everyone in the park.All at once everyone started cheering, while Madison recorded it with a smile._Finally._She thought.

Li and Sakura were given flowers and roses from the audience and were found to be the most popular performers there.They looked at each other and were happy, for once.Not because Brian was gone, or that they did the routine right.No, they were happy because they knew they had each other now, and no one could stand in their way.


	6. Default Chapter Title

Stars On Ice:

Epilogue

Sakura stood on the ice and skated around without a care in the world.She found she came here quite often now, because it made her feel happy.She relived the day Li had told her that he loved her.

Just then Li appeared on the side of the lake and started over to her.She smiled and hugged him in greeted."Hello, Li.What brings you here?"She asked sweetly.

Li smiled and handed her a small box."I forgot to give you this before."

Sakura took the box and opened it.In it was a beautiful necklace with a single glass teardrop shaped jewel at the bottom."It's beautiful.Where did you get it?"

"You."Li replied.Sakura frowned.Li glided forward and took the necklace.He opened the clasp in back and placed it around Sakura's neck."Remember, when you froze, you shed a single tear?"

Sakura nodded."I thought I'd never see you again."

Li smiled and took both of her hands in his."When you were set free, this tear remained frozen and somehow turned to glass, or a crystal of some sort."

Sakura gasped in awe and stared at the necklace in a new light."You kept it for me?"

"It's the only thing on this earth that comes close to being as beautiful as you are."Li replied.He leaned in and kissed Sakura.She closed her eyes and drank from his lips.

Little did the two know, they were being watched.Not from an enemy, or a friend, but the figure in black.Mrs. McKenzie._You may have been able to defeat Shaulin's descendant, but you still have to be tested by Yue.And your bond with Li is going to help you tremendesly.For apart you are little, but together you are stronger than you know._

__Before she could be caught, the teacher, with the eyes like a cat, and long red hair, walked away from the lake.Knowing, the biggest test for the two cardcaptors was just around the bend.


End file.
